A common driver airbag module is mounted on a vehicle steering wheel usually fixed to a hub, which in turn is coupled to a steering shaft. Consequently a driver airbag module rotates in unison with the steering wheel. Since the deployment of the airbag may occur at different orientations of the steering wheel with respect to the vehicle driver, the airbag has to be circular to always provide the same protection surface to the driver.
Recently, assemblies have been provided that allow the driver airbag module to remain in a stationary position with respect to the vehicle during rotation of the steering wheel. This type of module is known as a static driver airbag module.
Advantageously, static driver airbag modules may provide airbags having shapes other than circular, since there is no rotation of the same with respect to the driver. Thus airbags may be designed to fit the internal volume of a particular vehicle when deployed, in such a way to better protect the driver regardless of the angular position of the steering wheel.